1. Field
Provided is a method of fabricating a semiconductor package, for example, to a method of fabricating a semiconductor package including a semiconductor chip.
2. Description of the Related Art
Small, high capacity, and multi-functional semiconductor products, which are capable of processing large amounts of data, are increasingly in demand with the development of electronic systems. Highly integrated semiconductor chips and a single package including various semiconductor chips have been continuously developed. Shrinkage of the semiconductor products may lead to the development of chip scale package (CSP) technologies, and package technologies which may be capable of improving the mechanical and electrical reliability of the semiconductor chips mounted on a package substrate may become more important. For example, in the semiconductor package technologies, an electrostatic discharge (ESD) function may be required.